Second Life Strategic Arms Limitation Treaty
Second Life Strategic Arms Limitation Treaty, henceforth referred to as "SLSALT", is designed to establish a set of rules and agreements to be followed for acts of aggression between the established combat units of Second Life. The signatories, henceforth referred to as "Members", of this document, being official Representatives of their respective organizations, agree that the organizations will abide by the framework established within SLSALT. Failure to abide by the rules established within SLSALT may result in aggressive actions from other Members, sanctions against them, denial of access to other organization's territory, or other punishments as the Members see fit. Members are to be made aware that this is NOT a peace treaty. SLSALT serves only as a groundwork for the methods and operations of technological use. The following are the rules and agreements by which Members shall be held accountable and responsible for complying with. * PROHIBITS the use of personal interception shielding. * PROHIBITS the use of personal 360 degree object shielding, which surrounds it's user in a large solid object to prevent damage. * PROHIBITS the use of armaments designed to destabilize the region of in which they are targeted, causing the region to cease functioning. * PROHIBITS the use of Weapons of Mass Destruction. WMDs shall be defined as "Any devastating or destructive device which has an effective lethal radius of greater than 32 meters from it's central point of impact, excepting an allowance made below." * PROHIBITS the use of Push weapons. Push weapons shall be defined as "Any weapon which primarily is designed to apply a force designed to send the target avatar out of the region." * PROHIBITS the use of Orbiting weapons.Orbiting weapons shall be defined as "Any weapon which primarily is designed to send the target avatar more than 1,000 meters into the air, excepting an allowance made below." * PROHIBITS the act of flying without a proper vehicle during combat. * PROHIBITS the use of weapons designed to isolate an avatar within a small enclosure, such as a cage. * PROHIBITS the act of firing weaponry from No-Damage Territory, henceforth referred to as "Safe Territory", into Damage Territory. * PROHIBITS the act of firing weaponry from Damage Territory into Safe Territory. * PROHIBITS the act of firing from Safe Territory to Safe Territory, excepting an allowance made below. * ALLOWS the limited deployment of sensor-based orbiters in the instance of persistant grief attacks carried out in such a manner that no other means of defense presents itself to forces on-scene, with the understanding that supposed griefers belonging to groups which are SLSALT-compliant should first be reported for their conduct. * ALLOWS the limited deployment of weapons which would be otherwise considered WMDs from equally limited-deployable resources with which to distribute them, including but not limited to capital ships or hardened, prepared missile silos, while recognizing that such systems would require a clear and logical need for posessing such firepower. * ALLOWS the act of combat training on Safe Territory using weaponry that does not violate any of the aforementioned terms. Combat Training will be defined as "The act of firing weapons at personnel from one's own organization, in a controlled environment and possibly, but not to the exclusion of, using a system to track damage or other data." * ALLOWS the Members to seek 3rd party arbitration to assist in the resolution of any issues that may arise between the Members of this Treaty. 3rd party arbitration will need to be agreed upon by the members in conflict with one another. Other Member organizations may act as arbitration if the conflicting parties agree. * ALLOWS the Member organizations to create new weapons and technology that does not violate any aforementioned terms. * ALLOWS for Combat Training to take place between 2 or more willing Member organizations. * ALLOWS for the creation of units made up of multiple organizations, at the discretion of the Member organizations. * ALLOWS for the declaration of war between Member organizations, providing the terms of this Treaty are observed. * ALLOWS for the declaration of war upon non-Member organizations, providing the terms of this Treaty are observed. * ALLOWS for the Members to offer assistance against those organizations which have not become Members of this Treaty. * ALLOWS for the editing of this Treaty, with the unanimous agreement of all Member organization duly appointed representatives. * SUGGESTS that Member organizations enforce violations of this Treaty within their own organizations with utmost speed and decisiveness. * SUGGESTS that Member organizations maintain a regular form of communication. Category:Military